


All I wanted was you

by Eve1978



Category: Tom Hiddleston Fandom, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Roommates, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will feature Oakley, or a young Tom if you prefer, I’ve always believed those two were very similar.</p><p>This time there’s no older woman but a college roommate named Kira, and while they get along fine as roommates the endless list of girls visiting Oakley’s bedroom are starting to get on her nerves, what gets even more on her nerves is that she likes him, way more than she wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She sank down on the couch, books in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other, she didn’t look at him but buried her head into her books immediately, as if she hadn’t even noticed he was sitting there.

Oakley let his eyes roam over her, top to bottom, her dark hair rested on her small shoulders, her big brown eyes were always hidden behind her glasses but he knew they were beautiful, same for her lips, she was wearing the pink lipstick that he loved so much and she was biting her bottom lip again, he noticed she always did that when she was concentrating on her reading.

It turned him on beyond reason.

She wore that old t-shirt that she loved to wear around the apartment and worn out jeans shorts that showed off her well shaped legs.   
Apart from being a book addict Oakley believed she must have been a jogger or gymnast at some point because her legs were perfect, not too skinny and muscular in all the right places, pretty much everything about her was perfect and the best thing was she didn’t realise any of it.

Oakley let out a deep sigh as he stretched his legs and carefully tapped her thigh with his foot.  
‘Oakley!’ she sighed annoyed,’ do you have to take up every inch of the couch? I can’t make myself any smaller than I already am!’  
Her eyes never left her book and he looked away with a little disappointed smile.

She refused to look at him and indulge in his usual cry for attention, which only came when he was bored and there were no other girls around to distract him, then it was suddenly all eyes on her.  
She had known guys like him all too well in her 24 year old life, always the center of attention and perfectly aware of the effect they had on girls. Oakley was definitely aware and he was no stranger to using his charms for his own benefit.

Why she picked him to be her roommate she would never know. 

She remembered meeting him for the first time, he had seemed rather quiet and shy but he was also friendly and funny and he made her feel comfortable, of course he had been playing her to get exactly what he wanted and she fell for it like an idiot.

The shy guy soon disappeared when he moved in and they had been living together for a few weeks, she began to see more arrogance in him and she had seen more girls visit her apartment than ever before, most of them only for one night though.

But it wasn’t all bad, Oakley did his part to keep the apartment clean and he made sure her fridge was always stocked with food and usually even the food she liked, and he pretty much left her alone most of the time, didn’t interfere with her life too much and kept to himself so she didn’t care enough to look for a new roommate. 

She lifted her eyes as he stood up from the couch.  
‘Are you coming to Tim’s party tonight?’ he asked as he walked past her to the kitchen.  
‘What do you think?’ she sighed, putting her attention back on her book.

‘You should come Kira,’ he said,’ you can’t study all the time can you? Have some fun’  
‘Almost drinking yourself into a coma and not remembering what, or more importantly who, you did the next morning does not qualify as fun for me’ she answered with a snark.

‘So you’re not coming then?’ he gave her a little smile as he put on his shoes and headed for the door.  
‘It’s very doubtful’ she sighed, still not looking up at him as he left the apartment.

It was only when he was gone that she put her book down and let out a deep sigh.

She hated him, from his wild blond curls to his freakishly long legs and his blue angel eyes.   
But most of all she hated that deep down inside she didn’t hate him at all. 

She wanted nothing more than to party with him, get drunk and be the only girl he had eyes for all night.

Of course she would die before ever letting him know any of that.

***

Kira woke up around 4 o’clock that night, it had taken her forever to fall asleep after lying awake for several hours thinking about the stupid party and Oakley.  
As she tossed and turned she could hear movement in the other room, Oakley’s room, it started out as muffled giggling but it soon changed, she could hear a girl moaning, it was pretty quiet at first but then it got louder and more urgent and she could also hear the bed squeaking.

‘Oh bloody hell’ she sighed.   
So far for getting any more sleep tonight.

She pulled her pillow over her ears to try and block the sound but it was useless, and just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse she heard the sound that really killed her: it was a deep male voice moaning, it was Oakley.

His moans were loud and deep and she could hear he was about to have an orgasm right behind this wall.  
His voice was so loud it seemed to come from inside her room, it was obvious he wasn’t trying to be quiet.  
‘Oh god!’ he moaned,’ god yes…oh that feels so fucking good, don’t stop…don’t stop baby’

Please for the love of god STOP!   
Kira let out a frustrated sigh and threw her pillow against the wall, she turned to her side and pushed her legs together, ignoring the itch that had crawled its way down to her center hearing his voice like that, she would not go there…not again.

One of Oakley’s wild nights had been so loud and long she hadn’t been able to ignore him and her hand had drifted off between her legs, the sound of his voice and the moans of pleasure coming through that wall had made her so wet she was left with no choice than to take matters into her own hand and she had brought herself to the edge.  
She had been so close several times but denied herself release until she could hear his orgasm rise in his voice and she pushed herself over the edge together with him, she hadn’t come that hard in a very long time and in a strange, obscene way it made her feel really close to him.

But after that night she wasn’t able to look Oakley in the eyes for several weeks, she couldn’t handle that shame again so she had to ignore it this time.

She grabbed her Iphone from the nightstand and put in her earphones as she put on her music, she might not get any more sleep tonight but at least she wouldn’t have to hear Oakley’s sex voice anymore.

***

She was sitting on the kitchen counter the next morning when he stepped out of his room.  
‘Good morning Kira’ he spoke softly.

‘Is it?’ she said as she looked up at him above her glasses while she took another sip from her tea.  
‘Did we wake you last night?’ he asked casually.  
‘I’m surprised you didn’t wake the whole building’ she said, trying not to show too much irritation in her voice. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he said as he poured himself some orange juice,’ she’ll be out of here in a few minutes’  
‘At least give her breakfast before you kick her out Oakley,’ she sighed while she stood up and put her empty cup in the sink,’ and do me a favour, don’t bring anyone home tonight, I need to sleep’  
‘Don’t worry,’ he said,’ you won’t be seeing her again’

She shook her head in a smile filled with disbelief.

‘How are there still girls out there that you haven’t done yet?’ she sighed.

‘It’s a big campus,’ he said with that charming mischievous smile of his,’ and another party every night, Tracy’s place tonight’

He closed the fridge and kept his eyes on her until she looked up.

‘What?’ she asked.  
‘Won’t you come just once?’ he asked, she looked at him, surprised by the lack of scoff in his voice, it seemed like he was genuinely asking her and not just teasing like he usually did.  
‘I’m actually going out with Mel tonight, just a movie and grab a bite to eat’ she said.  
‘You could come over after the movie,’ he suggested,’ I’ve seen Mel at these parties before’

‘We’ll see, but I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you’ she sighed as she took her bag and headed for the door.

***

It was a miracle she made it up the stairs in one piece, it felt like the steps would open up and swallow her, she grasped the railing of the staircase and pulled herself up, reaching the door of the apartment as she grabbed her head.   
Fuck, when exactly did the ground start moving?

She clung to the door handle to keep her balance as she tried to put her key in the lock, she managed after trying several times and she giggled as she walked inside.

Fuck she hadn’t felt this drunk at the party, it seemed the alcohol had a slow effect and was only now working its wonders on her.  
She should have taken Mel up on her offer to walk her home.

The night started out as planned, she and Mel had dinner and went to see a movie and then Kira made the mistake of mentioning the party to her and there was no stopping her.   
Mel wanted to go and it didn’t matter how much Kira protested, in the end she thought about Oakley’s invite and she had to admit part of her wanted to go too so she caved.   
What’s the worst that could happen?

She quickly found out in the first half hour that she had been there watching Oakley chat with several girls, flirting was a more accurate word.   
His arm was always around one girl at some point and she could see them giggle when he pulled out that charming smile and those puppy eyes, he didn’t look at Kira once.  
She didn’t even go up to him to say hi, instead she opted for the one thing all college students go for when they are upset: alcohol, and lots of it.

Mel being the bad friend that she is did not try and stop her but instead decided any reason to drink was a good reason and just cheered her on as she drank with her.  
Kira left the party a little later and somewhere on the way home the alcohol took its toll. 

She hated him with everything she had, he didn’t even notice her, as usual she was completely overlooked and she was sick and tired of always being that girl, having to fight for his attention like some lovesick schoolgirl, she would not sink that low.

She stumbled into the apartment and fell on the couch, it didn’t take 5 minutes for her to doze off into a restless sleep.

Oakley opened the front door as quietly as he could, given the mood Kira was in that morning he wanted to avoid waking her up again.

The party wasn’t as great as he had hoped, he had talked to a lot of different girls and flirted his way through the night but none of them managed to hold his interest for very long. He knew it was wishful thinking but he had still hoped to see Kira there and was disappointed when she didn’t show.

As he stepped into the living room he found her lying on the couch.  
‘What the hell…’ he whispered, the position she was lying in made it look like she had just walked in and crashed down on the couch, her face was hidden into the cushions and her legs were still half on the floor. 

If this wasn’t Kira he would have been convinced she just had way too much to drink.

He questioned whether to wake her up or just go to bed but he decided he couldn’t just leave her in that position, she would be completely sore in the morning.

He walked over to her and carefully shook her shoulder.  
‘Kira,’ he whispered,’ wake up’

She moaned softly in her sleep, it was the most heavenly sound Oakley had ever heard and it made his cock twitch.  
He let go of her shoulder and took a deep sigh.

‘Kira,’ he tried again, a little louder this time,’ Kira, wake up baby’  
He bit his lip when he realised what he just called her but breathed a relieved sigh when he realised she hadn’t heard him, she still seemed completely out of it, this was clearly not working.

He leaned down and carefully brushed her hair out of her face, staring at her mouth as she slept, his thumb caressing her cheek and she let out another quiet moan.   
She was reacting to his touch and it made him want to keep touching her.

He sat down on the couch as he pulled her legs on his lap and closed his eyes for a moment.  
Wake her up, he had to wake her up, it was the only right thing to do.

His hand was stroking her leg softly, enjoying the little sounds that were coming from her mouth, she sounded so incredible sexy and it was arousing him more every second.  
This was wrong, very wrong. 

He started shaking her leg hard this time, forcing her to come out of her sleep and she jumped up in the couch, immediately grabbing her head as she sat up.

‘Aw! Oh fuck…what? How…Oakley?’ she gasped.  
‘Hi there’ he smiled.

‘Oh fuck I feel all fuzzy’ she sighed.  
‘Did you drink? A lot?’ he asked with a surprised smile.

‘A little bit,’ she confessed,’ and then some more’  
‘Where?’ he asked.  
‘At the party’ she said and she started giggling uncontrollably, covering her mouth to stop herself but failing miserably.

‘Oh my god, you are so drunk!’ Oakley said with a smug smile on his face as he shook his head and gave her a fake judgmental look,’ little miss perfect Kira is wasted, I thought you good girls were above all that’

‘Don’t call me that’ she then said.  
‘What? Little miss perfect?’ he asked.  
‘A good girl’ she then sighed and the smile was gone from her face when their eyes met.

Oakley couldn’t look away from her, he had never seen her like this, the way her eyes were staring as she licked her lips…he could feel himself grow hard just from the look she was giving him.

She carefully inched closer to him on the couch and he held his breath as she put her one leg over his lap to straddle him.  
‘What are you doing?’ he asked, his voice a little shaky.  
‘I’m not always a good girl’ she said softly as she put her hands into his curls and sank down on his lap. 

Oakley was begging his cock to stand down and not betray him but it was too late. When she started rolling her hips against him wearing that short skirt, he could feel the heat emerge from her center and his erection grew with her every move.   
He could tell by the little smile on her face that she could feel it to.  
‘There you are’ she was giggling again. 

Good god was she even aware of what she was doing? The effect she had on him?

‘Kira, please’ he put his hands on her waist, trying to stop her but she only took it as an encouragement and pulled him closer to her, bringing her face next to his as her tongue darted out and she licked his neck and bit his earlobe.   
He involuntarily gripped her waist tighter and moaned softly.

‘Do you like how that feels?’ she whispered into his ear, her hips were moving again.  
‘So much’ he sighed and he leaned his head back against the couch, she took the opportunity to kiss his neck.  
‘I want you so bad Oakley’ she continued, she was pushing him over the edge very fast, he had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening, then why did it all feel so wrong?

‘Kira,’ he breathed,’ you’re drunk’

‘And I’m so horny,’ she said as she took his hand and slowly brought it to the edge of her short skirt,’ I’m not wearing any underwear, do you wanna feel how wet I am?’

She pushed his fingers between her legs and Oakley couldn’t stop the moan escaping his lips as he felt up her swollen folds, she wasn’t lying, he could feel her wetness and he slowly rubbed his fingers all over it, making her moan out loudly.

His mind was screaming at him to stop this but his cock was so hard and the way she was reacting to his touch drove him crazy, he could make her come right now if he wanted to but to his surprise she pulled his hand away.

‘Not like that,’ she said and she was giggling again before she bit her lip and looked into his eyes,’ fuck me Oakley’

His hands sank down to her ass, massaging it softly as he leaned his head against hers. His breath was stuck in his throat as he looked at her, she wanted it, it was all over her face, and the way her body reacted to his touch…why would he stop when they both clearly wanted this…but then he realized she probably didn’t…it was the alcohol talking…she would never do this…

‘Kira…’ he wanted to protest but it came out as just another moan and her hand sank down between his legs, rubbing his hardness through his pants,’ Kira…I…oh fuck…oh god don’t do that…fuck you’re making me crazy’

Her mouth was on his ear as she zipped open his pants and made him hiss between his teeth and suddenly her hand was in his jeans, rubbing him slowly but firmly through his boxers.

‘Please fuck me,’ she begged,’ make me scream like all those other girls, I want to know what it feels like, I need to know…I need your cock Oakley, I need it so bad…’

He couldn’t control his breathing any longer, and he could feel his brain shutting down completely, soon she would take him past the point of no return, all he could think about now was how it would feel to be buried inside of her.

‘Are you going to make me beg for it Oakley?’ she asked in a soft moan,’ or do you not want me?’  
Her voice was drowned in lust, but her words sounded bleary and her eyes clearly had trouble focusing on him. 

She was more than a little drunk and suddenly none of this felt right, he couldn’t do this, not with her.

‘I want you more than you will ever know Kira,’ he said as he let out a heavy sigh and took her face between his hands forcing her to look into his eyes,’ but you don’t want me, you don’t want this’

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his cock making her let out a disappointed grunt as she pouted her lips at him, the loss of her hand almost made him whimper but he held it together. 

He pushed her from his lap and watched as she sank down against the back of the couch.  
‘Ohh you’re gonna regret this buddy’ she said as she pointed her finger at him, or she tried to anyway but her hand was shaking so much she was pointing in the wrong direction entirely.

‘I’m sure I will’ he sighed as he shook his head in a little smile. 

If he was a stronger man he would have helped her up and put her into her own bed, but he was afraid to touch her again, afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop himself twice so he took the blanket off the couch and covered her with it. 

She was still staring at him as she fought to keep her eyes open.  
‘Go to sleep,’ he said softly,’ you won’t remember anything in the morning…I hope’  
She mumbled something he couldn’t understand and turned her head away from him as she closed her eyes.

Oakley made his way to the bathroom and let out a heavy sigh, he needed a shower, an ice cold one.   
He turned on the water and dropped his clothes to the floor, still shaking his head in disbelief while he stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. 

It didn’t take long for his hand to wrap around his cock, stroking it gently, his erection still as hard as it had been when she was on top of him just a few minutes ago.   
It took even less long for him to pick up his pace and the long gentle strokes turned into uncontrolled tugging, his mouth was hanging open and his head leaned back against the shower wall, he was trying to bite back the moans before they left his lips.

He could still feel her hand around his cock, her warm breath on his skin as she was begging him to fuck her and how wet she felt when he let his fingers slip right in there, he knew she would have felt amazing, wet and warm and oh so tight…

‘Ahhh…fuck’ he couldn’t keep quiet any longer as he pushed himself over the edge and spilled all over his own hand, letting out a long satisfied growl as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, a little smile spreading on his lips,’ oh fuck Kira…’

***

The bright sunlight peaking through the windows woke her up way too early, she let out a deep grunt as she tried to cover her eyes to block it but it didn’t help much, the sun was up and getting back to sleep would be impossible unless she got up and closed the blinds.

She tried to sit up but as soon as she moved her head started to pound, and her stomach didn’t feel all too normal either.   
Why was she on the couch? And wearing the same clothes she had on last night? Last night…

It came to her in pieces, the party, the struggle to get home, the alcohol, oh there had been lots of that..and Oakley.   
Wait…he had been here, on the couch with her, as she processed the images in her head the whole night was put back together and suddenly she remembered everything, every little embarrassing detail…

‘Oh crap!’ she buried her head into the pillow and let out a frustrated silent scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Oakley peeked his head around the corner of his bedroom door before carefully stepping out into the living room, surprised to find the couch empty, part of him hoped she had already left for class and he could avoid the confrontation this morning.    
But he found her standing by the kitchen sink drinking from her coffee mug. Her wet hair curling over her shoulders and wearing nothing but a jeans and a small top.

  ‘Kira?’ he asked carefully.  

She turned around but instantly looked away again, he could see the blush crawling up on her cheeks and how her body tensed knowing he was in the room.

‘Stay there’ she spoke softly as she raised her hand at him.   
‘Are you alright?’ he asked as he walked closer to her.  
  ‘God, I can’t even look at you,’ she said in a heavy sigh as she covered her face and turned her back to him,’ I am so embarrassed Oakley, and I’m so, so sorry’

‘There is nothing to be sorry for’ he said, he was pacing behind her, trying to get her to face him but she wouldn’t even turn her head in his direction, until he carefully took her hand and put himself in front of her,’ Kira?’

She looked up into his blue eyes, his heart sank when he saw her bloodshot eyes and the worried look on her face.   
‘You don’t have to feel embarrassed’ he then spoke softly.

  ‘How can I not?’ she spat out, pulling her hand out of his and shaking her head,’ I practically jumped you!’   
‘And who could blame you? You’re not the first girl to do that you know’ he said as he gave her a mischievous smile, trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better with a joke but when he saw the hurt look on her face he regretted it immediately.  

‘Please don’t joke about this’ she sighed.

 ‘It was the alcohol Kira,’ Oakley insisted,’ that wasn’t you, I know that, please don’t feel embarrassed darling’  

His eyes rested on hers and for the first time she didn’t look away but kept her eyes locked on him as she let out a deep sigh, trying to ignore the little jump her heart made when his voice softened to call her darling.  

‘Oakley…’ she whispered as she bit her lip.    
He took one step closer to her and had to fight the urge to take her into his arms, instead he just took her hand again, trying to think of the right words to say.  

‘Thank you,’ she then said,’ for…stopping me’    
‘I would never let you do something you don’t want to do,’ he said softly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face with his other hand,’ though you didn’t make it easy on me’ 

They both stayed quiet as his thumb caressed her cheek softly.  
  ‘I’m sorry’ she whispered.   
‘There’s no need,’ he said as he gave her a little smile,’ it was just the alcohol…right?’  

She was drowning in his blue eyes, unable to give him an answer, had it just been the alcohol?  The way she threw herself at him was definitely caused by the alcohol, but the way she felt about him, how much she wanted him…that had been there long before she ever took that first drink.   

But this was Oakley…womanizer Oakley that had another girl every night, he didn’t want a girlfriend, he just wanted sex and no strings and he was never with the same girl twice.  Even if the idea of casual sex with him turned her on, could she really do that and then go back to seeing him bring home other girls and fucking them right there in his room next to hers?  
 She wasn’t that girl and even if she wanted to be she couldn’t do it, she knew it would hurt her way too much.

  ‘Right?’ Oakley asked again, his eyes searching hers for an answer now.  

‘Right,’ she then said in a sigh as she shook her head in a little smile and pulled her eyes away from him,’ of course it was the alcohol Oakley, seriously I’m in no need of becoming another one of your groupies’  
And with those words she stepped back from him, turning back to the sink and missing the disappointed look on his face as he shook his head. 

‘Of course you don’t,’ he said softly,’ alright…well, I’m late for class, I’ll see you later’

Before she could say another word he was out of the kitchen and through the front door, leaving her alone with her frustration and disappointment, and this horrible headache that didn’t seem to go away.  
  It was the first time in months that she didn’t feel like going to class but just wanted to crawl back into her bed.  

***

  She had done exactly that and had slept till late that afternoon, waking up didn’t make her feel much better and she swore to never drink again.  When Mel called she pretended the whole of last night was a blur and she didn’t remember anything except falling asleep on the couch, she couldn’t bear to tell her what happened with Oakley, she only hoped Oakley would keep what happened between them to himself too and not embarrass her any further.

Mel, being the observant friend that she is, couldn’t help but notice her friend was down and suggested they did a retry of the night before, minus the alcohol.   
Since sitting at home alone wallowing in her misery and thinking about Oakley was the absolute last thing Kira wanted she actually considered it, and when Mel then told her the party would be at her dorm, which was a familiar territory for the girls, Kira set aside her last doubts and jumped on the offer.

Pulling down her short skirt she walked up the steps to the dorm house that night, the deep base of the music greeted her from afar, she had hoped this would be a small party but judging by the number of cars on the parking lot and the numerous small groups making their way into the building she quickly realized that was a very wrong assumption.  

Maybe this was not such a good idea…what if Oakley was here?  

That thought hadn’t even crossed her mind before since the number of parties around campus every night were endless and Mel’s dorm wasn’t one of the popular ones, or so she thought, the crowd tonight told her otherwise.

She entered the hallway and was soon welcomed by Mel who waited for her at the door and wrapped her arms around Kira’s neck.

 ‘I’m glad you came,’ she smiled,’ you sounded a bit weird on the phone, are you sure everything’s alright?  
’ ‘I’m fine,’ Kira assured her,’ it’s just a bit of a hangover, let’s have some fun tonight okay? Just… keep me away from the alcohol’ 

Mel nodded her head and winked at her as she pulled at her arm to drag her into one of the party rooms.  
 ‘Not a problem’ she smiled.

Oakley made his way through the crowd with a drink in his hand, he didn’t know why he was at this party, he didn’t even feel like partying tonight, but he had felt even less like sitting at home, especially since Kira would be there.    
The awkwardness between them was too much for him to handle, he had played it off like it was nothing, for her benefit, but the truth was it was anything but nothing to him.   He couldn’t get the previous night out of his head, couldn’t get HER out of his head. 

He took another sip from his drink as he tried to let the music soothe his mood, this place was full of beautiful girls, surely he could find someone to distract him, he walked closer to the dance floor, moving his head to the beat of the music as he finished his drink and grabbed another one from the table. 

When he made his way further on the dance floor he noticed her, he would have recognized those perfect legs anywhere.   She was unaware of him, unaware of anything around her but the music it seemed, he never knew she could even move like that. 

Her body swayed to the music, her eyes were closed and her arms lifted above her head, Oakley was hypnotized by the way her body moved in that short black dress, showing off her gorgeous curves, and the way her hair danced along across her shoulders.   
The little carefree smile on her face warmed his heart, he had never seen her let loose like this, not worried about what people might think of her for once, right now she seemed completely free, happy, confident…and beautiful. 

And in that exact moment she was more beautiful to him than he had ever seen her.  
  ‘Fuck I’m in trouble’ Oakley sighed.  

He walked a little closer but kept his distance, he didn’t want to startle her and he was probably the last person she would expect to see here, come to think of it, he was probably the last person she wanted to see here.  

That thought almost made him turn around but then he noticed he wasn’t the only one keeping his eyes on her.  In the corner of the room behind her stood two guys that weren’t very subtle in eyeing her up from top to bottom as they made comments to each other, laughing and licking their lips with a horny grin on their faces. 

Oakley felt his stomach turn and without thinking he walked up to them and put his hands on their shoulders as he gave them a friendly nod.  
  ‘Hey guys, she’s already taken’ he said with a wink, hoping the friendly approach would be enough to discourage these guys, fighting the urge to punch them in the faces.  

‘I don’t see your name on her, mate’ one of the guys said as he raised his hands and shook his head.  
 ‘I don’t need to put my name on something for it to be mine,’ Oakley hissed as he stepped a little closer to the guy so he could look down on him, trying to intimidate him with his height, which usually worked for him.    
He wanted to force them into leaving without causing a scene but the guy still didn’t move.  

‘Maybe we should ask her what she wants’ he said while he stared Oakley in the face, challenging him with his eyes and the smug smile on his face.   
‘Maybe you two should sod off!’ Oakley said angry as he pointed his finger at him and pushed him in the chest.

Kira was so lost in the music it took her a few minutes to hear the noise behind her, some guys were about to start a fight and when she turned around the first thing she noticed were Oakley’s blond curls as he was pushing some guy up against the wall.

  ‘Oakley?’ she said shocked as she stopped dancing and walked up to him.  

When she called his name all 3 guys looked at her and the fight stopped, the two guys took their leave as they gave Oakley a few more annoyed looks and winked at Kira before they left the room.   
‘What are you doing here?’ she asked surprised as her eyes turned to Oakley.  

‘Hey,’ he said with an embarrassed little smile,’ I could ask you the same, I didn’t think you’d be going out after last night’

‘I’m not drinking,’ she said, annoyed at his comment,’ Mel invited me. Why were you fighting with those guys?’ 

  He just looked at her without answering her question, the beat of the loud music breaking the awkward silence between them.   
‘It’s nothing, they were just being rude’ he then muttered as he looked down and avoided her eyes.   Kira could hardly make out what he was saying above the music but he was acting really weird and evasive.

 ‘Oakley, what’s wrong?’ she asked again.

He stepped closer to her and brought his mouth to her ear,’ can we go somewhere more quiet? Please Kira?’

‘Why?’ she asked, ‘I was having a good time before you walked in and started a fight’   
She looked at him a bit longer, he was shifting on his feet and avoiding eye contact, this was more than the awkwardness in the kitchen that morning, it was obvious he had been drinking and his attitude annoyed her.

  ‘Oakley,’ she sighed,’ just go okay, I came here to dance and I’d really like to be left alone tonight, by all guys, that includes you’ 

He tried his best not to look hurt and shook his head.    
’I’ll see you home, alright’ she said and she turned around and made her way back to the dance floor, picking up where she left off a few minutes ago, Oakley watched her body sway to the music, she turned around to look at him once over her shoulder while she kept dancing but then she turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

When she looked back at where Oakley stood a few minutes later he was gone, she stopped dancing and let out a deep sigh, she knew she had been harsh with him but he had caught her by surprise, she hadn’t expected to see him here and it annoyed her, she knew that wasn’t his fault, not really…

 What the hell was he doing here anyway? Couldn’t he have picked another party?!   She was actually having a good time and had finally managed to stop thinking about him for a few moments but of course he had to show up and put an end to that.

She stayed by the side of the dance floor for a bit longer but she knew her moment was over, she could see Mel flirting with some guy at the other side of the room and decided not to disturb her as she left the room and made her way out into the hallway.  

When she tried to find her way outside of the dorm she found Oakley sitting alone on a bench near the exit, his head leaned against the wall and a drink in his hand, he sat quietly and just stared out in front of him, if she didn’t know any better she would have guessed he looked sad.  

Kira stopped walking, he hadn’t seen her yet, the door was right there, she could walk out and he would never know. 

But the troubled look on his face and those puppy eyes made her decide otherwise and she walked up to him.    
‘Oakley?’ she asked.  

It took him a few seconds to look up but when he noticed her the smile returned to his face.  
 ‘Kira’ he spoke softly.  
 ‘Can I sit?’ she asked.

 ‘Please,’ he said as he sat up straight while she sank down next to him on the couch.  ‘I’m sorry about before,’ he then spoke,’ those guys…they were looking at you funny, I didn’t like it’  
Kira shook her head.

 ‘So you were protecting my honor?’ she then said as she looked at him, his eyes looked so serious it made her feel uncomfortable for a second.  He didn’t say anything and just nodded his head.  
  ‘Well thank you,’ she then said,’ please don’t ever do it again, I can take care of myself’

‘I know you can Kira,’ he said, his eyes were still staring at her as they both stayed quiet for a while, she let herself sink down onto the couch next to him as she sighed.

‘Shouldn’t we talk?’ he then asked,’ about last night’  
 ‘We really shouldn’t,’ she said as she shook her head in a little smile,’ I was drunk, that was all Oakley, please don’t go reading more into it than that’

‘Alright’ he sighed, his leg was resting against hers now and he made no attempt to move it.

’I never knew you could dance like that’ he then said.  
  ‘There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet Oakley’ she smiled.  
‘Why is that?’ he asked as he turned to her,’ why don’t I know you better?’ 

‘Because you’re always too busy entertaining other girls to pay attention to me’ she said as she bit her lip, she hadn’t meant to sound jealous but it was too late to take it back now.  
‘I pay more attention than you know’ he said quietly.  

She shivered when she felt his hand on her knee and she looked up to meet his eyes.  
 ‘I see you,’ he then said softly,’ I have always seen you Kira’

‘And what is it that you see?’ she asked softly. 

Oakley took a deep sigh and then looked into her eyes again.    
‘Everything I have ever wanted’ he then said and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly as he brought it up to his face where he put a soft kiss on top of her hand, his lips lingered on her skin a lot longer then the kiss required.  

Her heart was suddenly beating out of her chest and the way he looked at her with hooded eyes only made it worse.  
 ‘Oakley…’ she whispered.  

‘Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?’ he then spoke softly, he had let go of her hand but his arm made its way around her shoulders, softly pulling her closer to him.    
She could feel the heat of his body against hers, his curls were tickling her forehead and she could smell him, that familiar smell of his fresh shower gel and intoxicating after shave.

‘Oakley…have you been drinking?’ she asked in a sigh.  He let his fingers run over her shoulder down along her arm giving her goosebumps all over.  

‘Maybe, but that doesn’t change what I feel,’ he continued and he leaned his head against hers, nuzzling her cheek with his nose as he bit his lip,’ I think about you all the time Kira…I want you so bad it’s killing me’

He leaned in closer until his lips were touching hers, his kiss was slow but determined, he didn’t give her time to hesitate and he knew as soon as their lips touched that she wasn’t going to pull back.   
She answered his kiss, slowly and a little bit hesitantly at first but soon she opened up her mouth to let him deepen the kiss as she pulled at his shirt to feel him closer to her.  
 ‘Oakley’, she breathed in between kissing,’ I…’  

He took her words from her with another kiss, licking her lips and pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth until she stopped trying to talk and just put her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his curls and pulling them as she moaned quietly into his kiss, showing him she wanted this just as much as he did.

It was the most heated kiss she had ever received and it made her long for so much more than just his kiss. His fingers were dancing across her back and landed on her ass as he tried to turn her body towards his, not making any attempt to slow things down.   When she felt his erection push against her thigh his breath got heavier and he moaned her name in between kissing her, sending shivers through her entire body.

 Oakley’s moans were growing louder with every kiss and she could feel herself get wet at the sound of his voice drowned in lust, lust for her.    
‘Oakley…wait…what are you doing?’ she breathed heavily. 

He stopped kissing her and leaned his forehead against hers as he tried to control his breathing.   
‘Well…if you have to ask I must not be doing it right’ he said with a fake surprised look on his face as he held her close to him and gave her that charming smile again. 

‘You were doing it exactly right,’ she said softly,’ but…’

His lips were on hers before she could say anything else and she forgot her protest and kissed him back.  

‘Please, let me take you somewhere more quiet’ he said as his lips found their way to her earlobe.  
 ‘I don’t know Oakley’ she said in a heavy whisper.

  ‘I need to be alone with you,’ he whispered into her ear,’ now…please Kira’

He broke the kiss to look into her eyes and let his thumb brush across her cheek to rest on her lips.  
 ‘I’m not drunk,’ he then said softly,’ and if you don’t want this just say the word and I’ll back off’

He stared into her eyes waiting for her answer, relieved to find her smiling.   
‘I don’t want you to back off’ she whispered.

It was all he needed, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him through the hallway into one of the dorm rooms.

  ‘Whose room is this?’ Kira asked in a giggle as he closed the door behind them and locked it.   
‘Who cares,’ Oakley said in a smile,’ it’s ours now’

His arms landed around her waist and Kira pulled him close, drowning into his blue eyes that were staring at her like she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.   

Was this one of his tricks? Did he just have to look at a girl and she would turn into a whimpering puddle on the floor?

‘What are you thinking?’ he asked.   
‘I was just…,’ she sighed as she let her hands run through his hair,’ wondering if that’s the move you use with all the girls, the charming smile, the sweet talk and the soft eyes, does that work on everyone?’

He let out a little chuckle.  
 ‘You are not everyone Kira,’ he then said, a serious tone in his voice now,’ and I would never use my tricks on you’   
She didn’t have a comeback to that and bit her lip.  

‘This is just me,’ he then spoke,’ asking my gorgeous roommate that I have been lusting over for months now…if she’ll let me show her how much I want her’  

She pulled him close to her in a kiss, gently walking him over to the bed and putting her hands on his shoulders as she pushed him down, his eyes never let go of hers and he grabbed her hands while she straddled him.  

‘Kira,’ he spoke softly,’ I don’t know if…we can go slow if you want…I mean if you’re not…’  He bit his lip trying to search for the right words but she just sank down on his lap and shook her head.  
 ‘I’m not a virgin Oakley’ she then said.

 ‘Oh…’ he sighed, a little surprised.    
‘Did you think I was?’ she asked.   
‘I don’t know,’ he admitted,’ you never seemed interested in…that’

‘I don’t have anywhere near the experience you have Oakley,’ she then said,’ but you’re not my first, you can relax’

‘It wouldn’t matter to me either way Kira’ he then said, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her lips softly, she could feel his erection push into her center as she deepened the kiss and his hands shot up to her neck, holding her face against his and breathing heavy against her neck when she pulled at his t-shirt and helped him pull it over his head.    
He shivered when her hands touched his naked chest and her tongue ran along the length of his neck up to his ear where she softly bit his earlobe, making him hiss between his teeth as his hands climbed up her thighs and pushed up her dress to grab her panties and pull them down her legs.   
She helped him remove them and threw them on the floor before climbing back onto his lap, biting her lip as she rolled her hips against him, she was so wet she was certain to leave a stain on his pants but he didn’t seem to care. 

His fingers sank into the skin of her ass as he pushed her down on him, smiling at the moans escaping her beautiful lips. The friction of his jeans against her clit quickly building up her need for him.  
  ‘I need to feel you,’ she breathed into his ear,’ your skin on mine’    
Her hands sank down to unbutton his jeans and he let out a deep moan when she freed his erection and took him into her hand, stroking him slowly. 

‘Fuck…Kira,’ he said in a heavy sigh as he took her hand and pulled it away,’ I’m too close already darling’    
He pushed her from his lap to get rid of his pants and boxers and then climbed onto the bed, hovering over her.  Her eyes were glued to his and mesmerized by the way he looked at her, she had never seen his eyes so full of fire, want and determination.    
If she wasn’t soaked already his eyes alone were enough to do the trick.   Her hands sank into his curls as she pulled him on top of her, he nudged her legs open wider with his knees while his lips found hers in a deep kiss.  His tongue fought with hers while she felt his erection push against her inner thigh, the tip already wet.

He tried his best to hold back, making sure she enjoyed this as much as he did, fighting the urge to just thrust into her like a wild animal and fuck her senseless, exactly the way he had envisioned so many times while he was alone in the shower.    
Kira noticed how his moans were growing in intensity and she spread her legs wider, the tip of his cock now pushing against her dripping folds, sliding up and down and brushing her clit.  

‘Oakley,’ she whimpered,’ please…please don’t hold back’    
He kissed her neck and controlled his breathing, determined to take his time with her and not invade her right away, he wanted to savor this moment and drag it out as long as he possibly could, but his resolve fell instantly at her next words.  

‘If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to explode’ she whispered into his ear, clinging to his shoulders and biting down on her lip.   He slid into her with one quick move, gasping into her ear as soon as her wetness enveloped him completely.  

‘Oh god…,’ he breathed heavily,’ you’re so tight…fuck Kira’

He started thrusting slowly, almost scared to hurt her but she spread her legs wider to allow him better access.  
 ‘I don’t want to hurt you’ he breathed against her neck.  
  ‘You’re not,’ she moaned as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and encouraged him to keep going,’ you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this…wanted you…Oakley’  

His hands grabbed her by her waist to hold her down and thrust into her a little harder every time, hitting her as deep as he could, watching her squirm underneath him, his eyes on her face as her head rolled back into the pillow. 

Her face was flushed, her cheeks covered in red and her lips even more as she bit down on the bottom one hard, her eyes rolling back into her head.  When he watched her hands sink down to cup her own breasts and play with her nipples he lost the last bit of control he had left and his rhythm grew fast.

  ‘Kira,’ he moaned as every thrust pushed her deeper into the bed and pulled another sweet moan from her mouth,’ I’m so close…’   
‘Me too,’ she breathed,’…make me come Oakley’

He pulled her up by the waist and put his arms around her while he pulled her down onto his lap, changing the angle as he hit another spot deeper inside of her, his nails digging into the flesh of her back as she cried out.

  ‘Yesss…don’t stop…don’t stop’ she whimpered as she bit his shoulder and pulled at his curls, feeling the rush of her impending orgasm build in her core.   She took him over the edge with her as her walls started to clench around him, pulling at his cock and taking every last drop from him as he lost control and filled her with his warmth.  

‘Fuuuuck’ he grunted as he held her in his arms and softened inside of her, he made no attempt to pull out, desperate to stay inside her for just a little while longer.

‘Oh my god Kira,’ he whispered as he let his hands run through her hair and tightened his arms around her,’ that was…oh my god’

She tried to find her breath again and couldn’t manage anything more than a little smile as he finally pulled out of her.  When he looked into her eyes again she was avoiding his gaze, seemly embarrassed by what just happened between them.

  ‘It’s a bit late to be shy with me now’ Oakley said in a soft whisper as he smiled at her.   
‘I’m just…not used to letting go like that’ she admitted, covering her breasts with her arm as she pulled up her dress and looked up into his eyes.

  ‘You bring out things in me that…I didn’t know were there’ she continued. 

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled again.   
‘You do the same for me darling’ he then spoke.   She crawled from his lap and watched him as he put his pants back on, his curls wild from all her hair pulling and the red strings of her nails on his back, she could even see a few bite marks on his shoulder and she couldn’t help but smile realizing she caused this.  

He put his shirt back on and noticed her staring at him but she had moved to the side of the bed, keeping her distance from him.

 ‘Kira?’ he asked.   
‘Hmm?’ she looked at him as she put her shoes back on.

‘What happens now?’ he asked.  

She shook her head, this was the part she was dreading, she knew what would happen now, she watched it happen with every girl that Oakley brought into her apartment.     
He would talk the sweet talk and tell her what she wanted to hear as long as the fire was burning but once his urges were satisfied he lost interest. Once he got what he wanted from them they lost all appeal almost instantly, because that was just what he did, it was Oakley after all…

  ‘Kira?’ he asked again.

‘It’s fine Oakley, you don’t have to give me the talk,’ she then said,’ I get it, this was fun’

 ‘Fun?’ he asked surprised.  
  ‘I mean…this was wonderful,’ she corrected herself,’ more than wonderful, but…it was just sex right. We were both curious what it would be like and now that we know we can move on’  
‘It’s the best I’ve ever had Kira,’ he interrupted her while he stepped over to her side of the bed,’ I’d be a fucking idiot if I said I never wanted to do that again’

She looked up to find his blue eyes staring at her, his expression soft and his lips curled into a little sweet smile as he let his hands run through his curls.

 ‘So you want to have sex with me again?’ she asked hesitantly.  
  ‘That’s not all I want,’ he then said, stepping closer to her and resting his hand on her waist as he leaned his head against hers,’ I want you, all of you’

  ‘What about all those other girls?’ she asked, closing her eyes for a moment as she leaned into him and sighed at the feel of his warm body against hers, her hands climbing up to his long neck as she played with his curls.  
  ‘What other girls?’ he asked as he leaned in and put his lips on hers in a soft kiss,’ I see no other girls, I only see you now’

She smiled as she pulled him closer to her.  
 ‘Are you sure that’s what you want Oakley?’ she asked, piercing his eyes with hers, looking of the truth in there but she could see no lies in his words,’ it’s okay if you don’t, you can be honest with me, I can take it’  

‘I know you can darling,’ he smiled as he pulled her against his chest and brought his lips to her ear,’ I have never been more honest or more sure about anything, all I want…all I’ve ever wanted was you Kira’

She clung to his shoulders and smiled against his neck.  
  ‘Are you okay with that?’ he asked.

 She didn’t answer but his eyes fell shut as he felt her warm mouth on his neck, putting wet kisses all over his skin and working her way up to his ear where she bit his earlobe again.  

‘I can work with that’ she whispered in a smile. 


End file.
